1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a press button device, more particularly to a press button device that is integrally formed as one piece, that has an airtight, watertight, and anti-vibration function, and that is suitable for use in an audio equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional audio equipment usually has a switch button for controlling the power on/off thereof by a user. An existing button is mostly mounted on a housing wall of a housing of the audio equipment. Since the button must be movable to facilitate a depressing stroke that will actuate a control switch, a gap is present between the button and the housing so that the button can move freely. To avoid affecting the sound quality, the housing of the audio equipment needs to be airtight and prevent vibration of the button. Currently, the most common practice is to dispose the control switch on a circuit board with a small area (hereinafter referred to as a small board) which is independent from a main circuit board. The small board and the control switch thereon are disposed in an independent space of the housing that is separated by a structure and that corresponds in position to the button. The independent space is isolated from a main space of the housing a sealant. Through this, the button is isolated from the main space during pressing, and the main space will not have air leakage caused by pressing the button.
However, such a practice not only requires constructing an additional design for an independent space, there is also a need to use sealant to isolate the independent space from the main space of the housing. Space design is susceptible to restriction, and the associated assembly process is complicated. Hence, an improvement is necessary.